The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Veronica plant, botanically known as Veronica spicata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Agrivedapi’.
The new Veronica plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Kwakel, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact and freely branching Veronica plants with early and freely flowering habit.
The new Veronica plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in June 2010 in De Kwakel, The Netherlands, of a proprietary selection of Veronica spicata identified as code number 09-0113-001, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Veronica spicata identified as code number 207111-001, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Veronica plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Kwakel, The Netherlands in April, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Veronica plant by top cuttings in a controlled environment in De Kwakel, The Netherlands since December, 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Veronica plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.